Project Delena
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This is a story of a woman that got in to a terrible accident and now stark industries and NEST are creating a Bio weapon that the government will use. But they don't know the out come. Read more to fined out.


Tony Stark, of Stark Industry's, was going over some blueprints that someone from a government facility called N.E.S.T. had given him. He looked over a virtual model of what they were asking for. Mayor Lennox, the one they had sent with the blueprints, came back to see what he had for them.

Mayor Lennox went up to the intercom and pushed the button to speck " This is Mayor Lennox with NEST I am here to talk about the project we discussed ."Tony Stark sent Pepper up to let the man in.

Pepper opened the front door to let in Mayor Lennox " Thank you ma'am" Lennox replied as Pepper took Lennox down to his shop to discuss the top secret matter with Stark himself. Moments later Pepper arrived at the front door to his shop that he had in his house. " Tony Mayor Lennox is here!" she said has he stood up and glanced at Lennox , " So you are here to talk about the special project you want done?" Tony said while starting to walk toured him. Lennox answered " Yes sir, it's an experiment that our Government is working on and we need your help on a new weapon, one that can think and move like you do but transform like the Autobots we work with! Can you help us?" Stark just looked at Lennox and answered " I have just the thing."

Lennox lessened to Tony as he told him about using a human that can heal with intense capabilities, this will make them turn the human in to a machine, possible. Lennox had seen medical personal holding someone or something in a medical building not to far on base, He know that what ever they had in there had something to do with this project that he was assigned to. So he lessened to Stark on what need to be done.

Tony said to him "that he will make the weapons for this biobot that they are going to make and that he was also going to make a spark for this bot that they where going to make, mush similar to what he had in his chest. He also said that he had some kind of soft ware that will make the bot look human as one of its defense mechanisms.

Lennox then called the General to inform him that the Project is a go and that they would need to transport the subject to the Stark Lab at Stark Industries to begin " Project Delena."

The General replied to Lennox " I will have the package there in about 2 hours Optimus will be transporting her to the Lab." Lennox nodded and Replied " I copy sir, me and Mr. Stark will be at Stark industries waiting for you."

At the NEST Base…

Optimus was in the hanger when he received a call to transport some sort of Item to a secured base not to far from the NEST base called Stark Industries. Optimus transformed and went to picked up a large white Trailer that had only one window on the side that you couldn't see in.

Optimus slowly pulled up in front of the trailer and started to back under it as he attach his self to the trailer's hitch so that he could haul it to where they needed it transported to. Just then General Morshower went up to the right side of Optimus and claimed in the cab " Optimus we have to get this trailer to Lennox and Stark quick before the Decepticons fine out what we are hauling." he said closing the door. Optimus then replied " Don't worry General I will get there, I will have Ironhide right beside me just in case sir." General Morshower smiled " Thanks Optimus, now lets get move on."

Optimus turned on his head lights and roared his engine and said " Ironhide Lets Roll Out , with you in the lead." Ironhide did as he was told and they started down the road heading to the high way. Optimus followed behind Ironhide as the General was looking out the window at the trailer .

Optimus's holographic form was sitting in the driver seat and looked over to the passenger side " So General what's on your mined?" Optimus said to him. General Morshower just looked at the halo form in the driver seat "Oh nothing Optimus I'm just thinking about how this human could survive an accident like that, that young girl had a family and now she is being used as a top secret Project and turn her in to something that if the Decepticons get a hold of her they can use her against us, I think turning her in to a Weapon is a Bad idea!" just then General Morshower realized he said something he wasn't suppose to " Optimus I wasn't suppose to say anything to you about the Project!" Morshower was nerves and just then Optimus spoke " General don't be nerves I will tell no one what you sad, your secret is safe with me."

Optimus just continued driving behind Ironhide. Two Hours later Optimus asked Ironhide for an Update on his end, " Sir everything so far is clear, we are almost there." Ironhide replied to him. " Great work Ironhide now lets get this package to its desired location," Optimus Said pulling on the off ramp with Ironhide a few hundred feet in front of him. After why went throw the stop light Optimus and Ironhide made a sharp right turn and started down the road, they were almost at there location.

At Stark Inc…

Tony Stark and Major Lennox were received a call from General Morshower that they were about to pull in to the Truck Entrance to the company, Major Lennox responded " Copy that sir, Just pull around to the back you will see a warehouse to your left, Pull up to the gate and the guard will let you in, I will met you there with Mr. Stark." Optimus over herd the message and did as Lennox said to do to General Morshower.

Major Lennox walked with Stark to the get where Optimus and Ironhide started to pull up. General Morshower got out of the cap and walked to Lennox " Well Major extent work" Morshower said to Lennox. " Sir this is Mr. Tony Stark he is the one that will be helping with the Project." General Morshower reached out his hand as Stark did the same as they shook hands " it's a pleasure Mr. Stark" Morshower said as Tony replied " Its nice to met you as well, now lets get the cargo inside and Start this Project, we don't have much time!" Just as Stark, General Morshower and Lennox went ahead Optimus and Ironhide drove around to a huge entrance to the Lab.


End file.
